List of Nasty Things to Do
by Stalker-san
Summary: Mikoto Uchiha is sick and tired of having to deal with her youngest son and his awful behavior, so she sends him to live with his father and older brother, not realizing of all the chaos that will ensue. SasuNaru
1. Chapter One: The Move

**Title:** List of Nasty Things to Do

**Author:** Me! (Dataxia)

**Summary**: Mikoto Uchiha is sick and tired of having to deal with her youngest son and his awful behavior. She send him to live with his father and older brother, not knowing the all the chaos that will ensue.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating:** Ages 13+ for now… Rating will go up as the story progresses.

**Genre:** Humor, AU, Romance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Word Count:** 3,176

**Warnings:** OOC (as I am not great with Character analysis, but I am trying my best. Putting this up as a precaution)

This has been Beta'd by: _Queen Sophia_

* * *

><p>Annoying your parents to the possible extent was really fun. It is the greatest joy one can have. Blasting your rock songs from your room with the door open so everyone can hear, screaming along with the songs, and just for the hell of it, switching to "Shut Up" by Simple Plan when your parents come charging into the door. Oh yeah, life couldn't get any better.<p>

That was what Sasuke thought before he met Naruto. Before he knew that, there was something, more vial, more disgusting, and even more thrillingly annoying than listening to heavy rock. When he had met Naruto and realized this opportunity to make take it up a notch, or three, he took it willingly and without a thought.

If only he knew what kind of troubles would come galloping behind.

**-Step One: The Move-**

Sasuke sat on the counter of his kitchen with the faucet running cold water through its pipes. There was a scream above him in the bathroom when he smirked and jumped off the counter, shutting off the water while doing so. The dark-haired boy slipped into the living room where all his books, clothes, and food lay about and sat down on the couch picking up a pencil and some paper, starting to write. Sasuke felt the door to the bathroom slam open and shut. The footsteps to the staircase did nothing but put an amused smirk on his face.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto yelled from the top of the stairwell. She stomped her feet as she climbed down the stairs with her bathrobe on, securely in place. Her long black hair was wet, dripping with water and shampoo lather. It soaked her bathrobe at the collar. The long, creamy white legs that stamped down to the first floor dripped with now extremely cold water onto the staircase. She heard the noise of the TV blaring since she escaped her igloo ice trap of a shower and knew exactly where to go. Mikoto stomped her way into the living room with both hands on her hips.

At first, the young mother was horrified by the storm that happened to hit her clean living room. How in the world did he manage to make such a big mess in such a small amount of time? Her dark gray eyes scanned the room, looking for its target. With all the food, drinks, and apparel laid about it was hard discovering the mop of dark hair. When she did, she locked on the figure and approached the loveseat, kicking away the khaki pants and tie from her path.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you clean this mess up right now!" the older brunette yelled at her youngest son. For a moment, she forgot why she had come down in the first place. His innocent look and the small smirk that Sasuke had given her reminded her of why exactly she had stormed down to the living room in the first place.

"Did you turn the cold water on?" Mikoto asked. She glared at her son. Mikoto's features were too soft and delicate, and thus Sasuke's smirk grew wider. He loved it when his "sweet" mother tried to act authoritative.

"I might have, just to get some water. I didn't know you'd be in the shower at the time." He lied through his teeth. Mikoto knew it too.

"Sasuke, for the last time, stop turning on the cold water when I'm bathing!"

"Not even to get a cold glass of water?" Sasuke tapped to the beat of the music blasting from the television. His mother's annoyance grew and she growled.

"You don't even like tap water." And with that, she took the television's remote control, shutting off the blasted device.

"I grew accustomed to it."

Mikoto continued to glare. "By the time I get out of the shower and dressed, this living room better be cleaned and you have better be doing your homework, young man. No more shenanigans."

"Yes mother," Sasuke mocked. He smiled sweetly, enjoying the pure annoyance radiating from his biological mother. A sort of sick twisted glee shook his body as his mother left. Sasuke could not let the twisted smile hide from his face, and so he let it out and chuckled. His laughter grew when he heard the loud "oomph" of his mother's fall. It seemed like she slipped on the water that dripped from her body. Sasuke heard the curses emitting from the small mouth and he sighed, content with his efforts.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, why did you put the cold water on right when I was taking a shower? Do you know how horrifying it is to suddenly go from warm water to blistering cold? It's bad enough that you make a mess in this house and then just leave it there, but do you have to pull stupid stunts like that all the time?" Mikoto rambled on. She was fresh out the shower and clothed in a navy blue dress that reached to her knees. Her hair was let down and Sasuke could see that it was growing longer. He remembered cutting his mother's just a month ago and felt the urge to do so again. Sasuke also recalled the punch his elder brother gave him. He still had the bruise on his chest from the blow. The urge died down just a bit.<p>

The living room became clean, but the television was back on. A crowd of teens and adults were screaming on the TV screen as they watched a concert. Women were taking off their tops and underwear on screen and throwing it at the band on stage. Sasuke watched, not mesmerized, but clearly amused at the censored nudity on the TV screen. Sasuke used the cheering crowds of some concert to ignore his mother's chastising words.

"Sasuke can you please turn that down and listen to me?" His mother pleaded.

"I don't know where the remote is, sorry." He continued to ignore her and watched someone be tossed in the air by the massive crowd and carried in mosh-pit fashion until he was dropped and horribly stomped on.

"Ouch." Sasuke smiled at the pain the anonymous individual faced.

"Tomorrow you will move in with your father and Itachi." Somehow, her words cut through the band's guitar solo and the cheering fans. Sasuke's heart stopped and his eyes grew.

"What? You can't do that! It was my choice to live here with you, you just can't send me over there-it's not right!" Sasuke yelled at his mother. She gave off a smug look and wrapped her hands around herself.

"What was that? I can't hear you with the TV so loud." She feigned hearing loss, but she heard him perfectly well. The remote magically appeared from underneath Sasuke and in his hands; he shut the box off.

"Are you serious? You can't send me there," Sasuke regained his composure and pouted, "I won't go."

"Sorry Sasuke, your school has been notified and your father already fixed a room for you in his house. You'll leave tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm not going," the youngest Uchiha declared.

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

"It's not right, you can't make me go."

"You are not right, Sasuke. At any little moment, you have the urge to just do something completely terrible and intolerable." At this, she pointed her well-manicured finger at Sasuke. "Your father and I have already spoken about this and he is willing to let you stay while being disciplined. When you learn to behave you can come back, if you wish." The last part she whispered. Mikoto was afraid of losing her son because of this. She loved him of course, between her two children, Sasuke was secretly her favorite as he was the youngest. Sasuke was everything she had left.

However, with him behaving like a lunatic, she feared for both their safety and sanity. Wherever he would go, Sasuke would cause some sort of trouble, whether it was bullying someone at school or torturing his own mother at home. Her youngest son needed to learn some respect and self-control, before it was too late.

"You can't force me to leave, mother." And with that Sasuke left the room and went upstairs to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut. In a few minutes, Mikoto could feel the bass of his stereo system through the wooden floors and sighed.

"Good luck Fugaku."

* * *

><p>Mikoto sat on the foot of her bed, early in the morning. She had some time before she needed to prepare breakfast and start Sasuke's lunch for the day. In the darkness, she sat and thought of her youngest son.<p>

Since he was of walking age, Sasuke would always be active. He trailed after his older brother, copying his every move. Sasuke was smart for his age, and he learned very quickly. The little boy was also quiet and sweet, getting flowers for his mother and watching Itachi train in the dojo. He never said more than a few words and just watched other people, observing them. No one had suspected a thing.

It was strange at first when Itachi's homework would get lost. Fugaku simply thought Itachi was making up excuses for not doing his schoolwork. That of course led to many fights in the household, in which Mikoto would try to patch up. She would comfort Itachi and help the boy find his work before the night ended. After a few times of Itachi's homework disappearing, keys to Fugaku's car would vanish from the holder. It was never like her husband (now Ex) to misplace her keys. She had her suspicions but doubt clouded her mind, aided by the fact of no proof being found.

As time went on patterns appeared throughout the household. A red or blue sock would wind up in the white laundry, tinting an entire load. Sometimes multiple clothing articles would be found crating tie-dye effects on the clothes. Other times Mikoto would find her clothes bleached and destroyed by Clorox. The mother of two would begin to question herself at such times. Other misfortune around the household took place as the shampoos were switched, or the food suddenly became rotten and swelled with insects. The adults (and one teen) could not figure out what was wrong.

Then, one day Mikoto caught him. She remembered the entire scene as if it were yesterday.

Sasuke was eight years old at the time. It was close to Itachi's birthday and the summer came early that year. In an attempt to seem like a happy household, despite Fugaku and Mikoto's problems, both parents invited the clan members to a birthday barbeque to celebrate Itachi's birthday.

The entire clan was outside in the back yard of their big and beautiful house. Parents and children of every Uchiha came to celebrate Itachi's day. Someone had informed Mikoto that the punch had run out. As an excellent hostess, Mikoto walked into the empty house to make more. Before she reached the kitchen, she heard a noise. The shuffling of little feet caught her attention. A chair scraping across the wooden kitchen floors. It was so silent that Mikoto heard the small gleeful laugh of her child and a pop of a bottle. When Mikoto walked by the threshold she was surprised.

Sasuke stood on a chair reaching the counter, pouring liquid soap into the extra punch container. The young child filled the up the bowl until the soap was half gone. He then used a spoon to mix in the punch and drown the dense material so that it was only noticed when tasted. The smile Sasuke used was so evil; it was unlike one she's ever seen on children other than in horror movies. Mikoto was shocked at the time and could not do anything but watch as Sasuke finished with the punch bowl and reached for the chocolate birthday cake she had ordered three weeks ago. The woman watched in horror as Sasuke planted dirt in the cake. His smile grew as he implanted a worm and other wriggly insects inside the cake and smoothed over the icing, making sure that the hole was not noticed.

The little boy then stepped off his chair and cleaned his hands of the dirt, leaving from the other exit.

Mikoto had to throw out the cake and the punch, choosing to deal with Sasuke later. The mother was too shocked to act to anything that she had witnessed and disposed of the evidence. Whenever anything went wrong in the house, Mikoto knew that it was no accident; it was her youngest baby, Sasuke.

Ever since her divorce with Fugaku, Sasuke had acted strangely. He wouldn't talk to anyone unless to snap at them. He didn't pull any of his pranks or pretend to be "clumsy." This seemed to be the calm before the storm. One day Sasuke cracked and became disrespectful in school. The school had called Mikoto for Sasuke strange behavior. At first Mikoto thought it was a lapse of judgment. As cruel as his pranks may have been Sasuke was always an innocent face, hiding behind his effeminate looks. But as time went on his actions escalated. He was becoming sloppy, self-centered, and downright horrendous. No matter how many times she tried to talk to him, he would brush her off or just ignore her while staring right at her. It was only when she talked to Fugaku about Sasuke that she felt such desperation and failure of being a mother. Fugaku, in turn, feeling that he could not help Sasuke from such a distance, gave her the idea that their sons should switch places at least for a month or so, just until Sasuke learned to behave. Mikoto agreed half heartedly.

After talking to Itachi about it he decided that he should stay with his father to watch Sasuke also. Fugaku could not be everywhere Sasuke was and needed an extra hand just in case Sasuke did something extra devious.

"I'm sorry mother," Itachi said after explaining to her that he would be leaving her alone.

Mikoto shuddered at the memory. She lifted her bed sheets and put her feet inside the slippers, only to scream as thumbtacks embedded themselves into her feet. Sasuke smiled in his room and then went back to bed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as his mother packed his clothing in a suitcase. He stood by the threshold of his room, glaring at the woman for everything she touched.<p>

"You do know that I still refuse to go, right? Despite you packing up all of my clothing," Sasuke said in a snarky tone. Mikoto simply turned around with a pair of his boxers in her hand.

"I don't care if you want to go or not. Your show of remorse this morning really was pitiful." Mikoto watched her son smirk at the memory. "Sasuke, why can't you just be nice for once? Why can't you just talk to me rather than try to destroy me?"

The teen rolled his eyes at the plea. "I'm not trying to destroy you, mother."

"Actions speak louder than words, and you sure are telling me a lot when you shove thumbtacks into my house-slippers." With that, Mikoto started packing again and her son started to glare again.

The doorbell rang downstairs and echoed throughout the house. "That should be your brother, please go and get the door."

"You get it." Sasuke stepped away from the threshold and downstairs. Once again The TV was on and Sasuke was ignoring the world. Mikoto sighed as the second bell rang. "He will be the death of me."

Mikoto went downstairs to open the door to her first son, Itachi. When she tried to turn the handle to open the front door for him and could not, she almost cried. Of course Sasuke would sabotage the house before he left, why wouldn't he?

Moving the window shades to the side, Mikoto motioned for Itachi to come around to the back. Itachi, an exact replica of Fugaku, except for his long luscious hair, shook his head and followed the path to the back door. The older teen's eye twitched as he came to find nails shutting the back door from the outside. How had his mother not noticed Sasuke doing all of this was a mystery onto itself.

The older teen took his cell out and called his mother. The call went straight to voice mail. He tried her cell but that also went to voicemail. Inside the house Mikoto actually screamed noticing all the windows were tightly nailed down. Her cell phone and the house phone were missing along with any hammer that might be used to pry off the nails.

On the couch, watching the TV, Sasuke smiled.

* * *

><p>It took Itachi exactly two seconds to knock down the back door with a powerful kick, four minutes to locate Sasuke and knock down his bedroom door with the same powerful attack, and ten minutes to beat the stuffing out of the boy before their mother interfered with the one-sided fight. Itachi then knocked out his younger brother and called a repair man that will fix his mother's house before the end of the day. The eldest son then helped his mother pack Sasuke clothes, books, and important items into boxes that he lifted to his car. Sasuke in the mean time was hand cuffed and tied to the staircase railings, quietly resting. With the brat's belongings packed and all of his recreational items packed and sent for donation, Itachi then lifted Sasuke into his car like a sack of potatoes, throwing him in the passenger seat. He kissed his mother good bye and gave her information to the repair man who would be coming.<p>

Itachi's heart ached seeing his mother being torn apart by his brat of a brother. He knew that Mikoto would miss Sasuke dearly regardless of his actions, but someone needed to teach the boy a lesson.

Driving to the next town only took half an hour and with an additional fifteen minutes to travel to the house Sasuke awakened. He struggled and tried to yell for a bit until Itachi threatened to leave him on the curb, still tied and gagged. Afterwards Itachi lifted the boxes of Sasuke's crap into his bedroom then contemplated leaving Sasuke tied up in the house or in the backyard tied to the fence. However, Sasuke began to yell through his gag.

"Im meem cho ku cho mfamfchum!" Itachi untied the gag and Sasuke yelled out, "I need to go to the bathroom!" Itachi untied the little bastard, not wanting the floor wet, but he did keep the rope and handcuffs close, just in case Sasuke did try something.

Itachi went into his room, not bothering to give Sasuke the tour. If he didn't learn his boundaries the quiet way, he'd learn the hard way.

The rest of the evening consisted of Itachi studying for his Psychology 101 exam while Sasuke quietly unpacked.

* * *

><p>I hope you like this rewritten version of A List of Nasty things to do. :) I'll be doing other chapters as well.<p> 


	2. Chapter Two: The Meeting

**Title:** List of Nasty Things to Do

**Author:** Me! (Dataxia)

**Summary: ** Mikoto Uchiha is sick and tired of having to deal with her youngest son and his awful behavior, so she sends him to live with his father and older brother, not realizing of all the chaos that will ensue.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating:** Ages 13+ for now… Rating will go up as the story progresses.

**Warnings:** OOC (as I am not great with Character analysis, but I am trying my best. Putting this up as a precaution)

**Genre:** Humor, AU, Romance

**Word Count:** 4,219

The fiction is unbeta'd.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Moving in with my father and older brother was really a drag. I could not help but want to burn the entire house down with both males still inside. My CD's, DVDs, Blu-Rays, stereo, all of my precious belongings were left back home with my mother and my internet was being monitored by Itachi. There was nothing to do but arrange the small amount of belongings packed by my family and stare at navy blue walls.<p>

I would just run away but I knew that Itachi would look for me and we would fight again. Knowing him, he would fight dirty. Moreover, it would annoy father and since I was living under the same roof. Agitating father too much was not in my plans.

So… here I am; stuck in Konoha, away from everything I have ever known and nothing to do so far.

Mother should have told these two that I am at my worst when bored.

**-Step Two: The Meeting-**

Evening settled in quite nicely in the Uchiha household. It was quiet and dark inside the house, aside from the sibling's rooms. Sasuke and Itachi were in their respective bedrooms, ignoring each other. Itachi was trying to complete left over papers from college while Sasuke organized his dresser. Neither of them noticed the front door creak open. It was only when Sasuke heard quick and heavy footsteps on the staircase did he realize that someone else was in the house.

Whoever it was, reached the top floor and the light turned on in the narrow corridor. Sasuke peeked out room only to see Itachi's door open and close. The youngest Uchiha then crossed his room and looked through the window to see that his father's work vehicle was nowhere in sight.

From what Sasuke understood, the only two people who had the keys to this house are his father and Itachi. Not even he, the youngest son of the Uchiha clan, had a copy of the keys yet.

Sasuke became bewildered. If it was not his father then who entered the house?

There was a small noise and then music was heard through Itachi's door. It was not the classical music Itachi listened to as he was studying. From What Sasuke could hear it was a rock band.

Sasuke definitely knew it was not his father who had entered the house. It must have been one of Itachi's friends from school. The young Uchiha wondered how they entered the house for a brief moment before coming to the conclusion that Itachi left the door downstairs unlocked.

"Whatever. Not my problem." Sasuke thought aloud as he traveled back to his room. He shut the door and worked on organizing his room once more.

The house was not silent though the mood stayed the same. Everything was calm as Sasuke busied himself with the task of loading his bookshelf, putting away his clothing, and unpacking the rest of his trinkets.

A loud crashing sound came from down the hall. Sasuke ignored it after a few minutes, but then there was another. Sasuke ignored this too until a third one hit followed by the fourth and so on. The young brunette was getting agitated that his brother and companion were destroying his peace. Sasuke, fed up with the crashing sounds put down the book in his hand, ready to tell Itachi off and find out what was going on.

Before he could investigate, the matter there was a knock on his bedroom door. Neither Itachi nor Fugaku would knock on his door, they preferred barging in, and invading his privacy.

Sasuke crossed his new bedroom once and opened the door to unveil a petite blonde girl.

"Hey! You must be Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, right?" Sasuke just stared at the teen who practically bounced towards him. The voice told him that it was not a girl, but his looks told another story. The teen before Sasuke had large blue eyes that shone even in the artificial light of the hallways light bulb. Long and dark eyelashes complimented his bright blue eyes. Short hair, the color of gold, only reached the slender neck of the teen. His fringe was long and covered portions of his face, making it difficult for someone to determine his sex, though Sasuke could see the remains of hair gel and a few spiked up pieces of hair. His lips were red and shaped beautifully. The boy smiled brightly, showing off his perfect white teeth.

That was just his face that gave off a feminine atmosphere. The blonde was shorter than Sasuke, almost an entire head shorter. He wore a black T-shirt with an orange design covering the front portions and orange pants. So far, Sasuke could not see the back of the boy, but by his thin, shapely legs, Sasuke could almost picture a tight derrière.

This blonde haired boy was dazzling. The complete opposite of Sasuke in both looks and personality.

He irritated Sasuke.

The youngest Uchiha wanted to trip the kid as soon as possible, maybe bust up his face and make him lose a few teeth.

"Welcome to Konoha, Itachi told me that you would be here for some time. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. " Naruto held out his hand and grinned widely at Sasuke. The grin stretched his face out, giving Sasuke a better view of his perfect teeth and unusually sharp canines.

"Oh great." Sasuke flatly let out. He refused to give Naruto his hand and watches as different emotions crossed the blonde's features. At first, he patiently waited, then he looked confused, an angry expression came afterwards followed by some point of realization. During this time, Sasuke noted six long scars on the blonde's face, three scars on each cheek that gave the blonde an animalistic look.

Naruto giggled. _Giggled._

_What male in their right mind would giggle? And in such a girlie way!_

"Just like your brother. Anyways, now that we know each other do you need help moving in?"

Sasuke wanted to just pour gasoline and light the blonde boy on fire, but before he would do so he would get this kid to do his work for him. "You'd really help me? I have many things to put away and I would like to sleep soon. I kind of hit my arm on my desk a few minutes ago, too. So it hurts a bit." Sasuke rubbed his arm and put on a smile.

"Oh, no problem! Tell me where you want your things to go." Naruto then invited himself into Sasuke's room, unpacking one of the boxes on the floor. Sasuke merely smirked and shut his door.

"Use. Then burn," he thought.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and Naruto was almost finished with lining Sasuke's small bookshelf with his collection of books. The room covered in brown travel boxes and used tape. Other than that Sasuke, had his entire room neatly organized and cleaned. The Uchiha wondered if he could make Naruto get him something to drink from the kitchen.<p>

"Thanks." Sasuke muttered. It felt odd letting any words of gratitude go to a stranger.

"Welcome, Bastard." Naruto smiled and took in a deep breath.

"What did you call me?" Sasuke asked, clearly annoyed at the blond choice of words.

"I called you a bastard. It's fitting, don't you think?" Naruto only kept smiling watching Sasuke's reaction.

"What the hell? Where do you come off calling me a bastard in my own home?" Sasuke was confused at boy's actions. The Uchiha thought that things were going pretty well as he moved his clothing about while Naruto did the heavy work of putting up posters, setting up the Internet, and other meddlesome tasks. He could not believe that the idiot would give him lip for such things.

"When you lied to me about your arm hurting. Itachi told me you were spoiled and messed up but I'd never expect someone to take advantage of a stranger."

"If you noticed then why didn't you say anything? Moron." Sasuke was tremendously agitated.

In all his time, Sasuke never encountered a person outside of his family who would talk back to him. Teachers in his school never scolded or sassed Sasuke. His peers both respected and feared him, for if one of them stepped out of line, Sasuke would bring down all his anger and frustration out on them. The closet person to have a slick tongue towards the young Uchiha was Suigetsu. He was a small exception as he was an idiot who could not control his mouth.

Who in the world would willingly call Uchiha Sasuke a bastard to his face and then smile about it?

This blond, that's who.

"Unlike you, I am a nice person." before Sasuke could respond and properly throw this kid out, Fugaku's voice rang from down stairs.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Get down here immediately!"

"Yikes, you're dead." Naruto left the room and walked the hallway with Sasuke trailing right behind. He was glaring down at the back of Naruto's skull.

_Who is this kid? _

Naruto stopped in Itachi's room to say a quick goodbye; Itachi nodded and continued his work.

"'Night Mr. Uchiha," Naruto greeted. "I'll let myself out, no worries," he said as he walked to the entrance and let himself out leaving Sasuke to face his father alone.

When Sasuke saw his father, his expression became one of absolute boredom.

Fugaku ignored Naruto and stared down at Sasuke, his eyes narrowing at Sasuke appearance.

"I've heard many things from your mother, Sasuke." Fugaku began his speech. Sasuke only rolled his eyes. "You are disrespectful to your family, to your teachers and your peers. Your grades have dropped in the last three months and you leave the house and come home whenever you please. You joined a gang, caused havoc, and even were picked up by the police."

Sasuke smirked at his achievements, though he found the gang comment a bit harsh. He did not join a gang, he merely created one.

"This is nothing to be smiling about Sasuke. From today, you will be living in my house by my rules. Your mother has been too soft of you Sasuke. You need a firm hand to guide you."

"You think you can guide me?" Sasuke asked. The smirk gone.

"Are you talking back to me?" Fugaku glared at his son.

"You can't guide me when your work comes before your family." Sasuke had used the same words Mikoto said months prior to their divorce. It was Mikoto's main reason for divorcing Fugaku, he was a workaholic.

Fugaku's face changed. His eyes seemed to glow red as he faced his youngest son. His hand rose from his side, ready to strike the insolent brat.

"That's why I'm here Sasuke. Someone has to watch you while father is working." Itachi's voice seemed to calm Fugaku and his anger turned into annoyance. Neither of the two arguing males noticed when Itachi had arrived to the scene, but he was there. The taller sibling leaned against a wall, watching Sasuke diligently.

"You are here because you need help little brother. You are too loose and one day it will hurt you."

"Nothing is wrong with me." Sasuke replied to Itachi. Though, his statement is for Fugaku too. "I am perfectly fine the way I am. "

"Really?" Fugaku countered, "Perfectly fine you say? You are becoming the embarrassment of this clan!"

"I think you, who lost his wife, deserves that title more, Father."

The slap had forced Sasuke's face to the side and left a red mark on his pale skin. Fugaku still had his hand raised. The anger within him reached his expression marring his face into that of an animal. His eyes glowed red once more and his body became stiff. He was ready to strike again if it was not for Itachi interference for the second time. The oldest son simply took his father's hand and placed it to the side wand acted as a wall between his father and younger brother.

"I believe that Sasuke has seen your point father. You have a busy day ahead of yourself, as do we. Please, take some rest."

Fugaku nodded and glared over Itachi shoulder at his youngest child. He then walked away from Sasuke's presence, completely missing Sasuke's look.

Surely if anyone had seen the amount of hatred and lunacy in Sasuke's visage at the moment, they would have committed him to a mental hospital. Unfortunately, both Uchiha men had their backs turned and neither could see the gears turning in the head of one angry Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, after Sasuke had successfully planned his father's demise, Itachi stopped by into Sasuke's room.<p>

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, bored and ready for bed.

"Tomorrow afternoon, Naruto will be escorting you throughout Konoha."

"That blond idiot?"

"Yes, 'that blonde idiot'. He will show you around the town and around your new high school. Hopefully you'll pick up a thing or two from him and learn to smile."

Sasuke merely looked at Itachi. "I already know how to smile." And he drew the corners of his lips up, showing his teeth.

"You look like an animal ready to kill."

_If only you knew…_

"You'll be ready by 1 in the afternoon to meet him. He will pick you up, here. Be on your best behavior with him, is that understood?"

Sasuke nodded, wanting Itachi to leave already. Then something struck.

"Why are you friends with someone so young anyway?" the youngest asked. His eyes bore into Itachi. He did not know why he never thought of it before. Naruto had to be around his age, if not, younger. It was strange that his brother befriended such a young boy, even stranger that they seemed close. After all, Naruto was let into Itachi's room so easily.

"He is special." Sasuke looked confused and before he could ask any more questions Itachi left. "Good night, little brother. Sweet dreams."

Sasuke turned the light off in his room and climbed into bed. When drifting to sleep he sniffed his pillow, and sighed contently. It smelled different from the rest of his bed. The new scent was soft and citrusy. Thinking of citrus Sasuke thought of Naruto.

He slept soundly that night. Dreams of mass murder, revenge, and houses ablaze.

* * *

><p>The next morning caught Sasuke off guard. The bright light shining through his room hit his face and his alarm clock went off. Sasuke did not remember setting his alarm clock; especially that it was a weekend. He growled and through the covers off himself, stomped towards his desk and read the time. It was eight in the morning on a Saturday.<p>

"What the FUCK am I doing up?"

Sasuke swiftly shut the alarm clock off by throwing it across his room. The angry teen then closed the shades on his windows, not even remembering when he had opened them. Sasuke was a quiet and dark person (when not wreaking havoc). He always enjoyed the solitary life of little light compared to the annoying blaze of the sun. Such thinking resulted in Sasuke being so pale. Some thought that it was due to his mother's pale genetics that made Sasuke so ghostly. Smarter people would realize that Sasuke was the anti-Christ and such a being enjoyed the darkness among the pain of others.

Since he was already up and could not go back to bed, woe to Sasuke, the teen believed that it would be best to prepare for the day. When opening his closet for a towel a thick and heavy cream sprayed onto his face, covering his entire head.

Sasuke started to shake.

"What. The. Fuck."

Sasuke wiped the offending crème away from his eyes and saw that a can of his shaving crème was set up to expel its contents once the door opened. The teen twitched and almost screamed. Instead, he punched the wall closest to him, gathering the shaving crème and the string tying it to the door. He could only think of one person who was in his room long enough to do such a thing.

Uzumaki Naruto.

He was going to eat him alive.

That morning Sasuke was to make sure that Naruto had not set any other traps in his room. Thankfully, there was none after the shaving crème incident. That still did not quell Sasuke thirst for blood. Sasuke fumed the entire morning. He had to think of ways to get the stupid blonde back for his morning antics.

It neared one in the afternoon. Sasuke sat in the living room watching television when the jingling of keys had sounded. Naruto walked into the house and put his keys into his pockets. Today he was wearing an orange jumpsuit and black sneakers, his hair spiked up, and around his neck were thick goggles. Sasuke did not know if he should laugh at the idiot or throttle him for this morning. He chose the latter.

As soon as Naruto walked through the thresh hold, the hairs on the back of his neck stood he stilled feeling killing intent like no other. Before he could react, he was on the floor with slim but muscular hands around his throat squeezing the air out of him. The poor blonde looked up and saw the devil himself choking him.

The aura Sasuke gave off was black. Like his father the night before, the calm Uchiha, face transformed into one of a monster. His eyes furrowed in concentration, his lips set in a snarl, and black eyes seemed to glow red in the light.

Naruto was scared shitless.

"You think you're funny, huh Blondie?" Sasuke snarled out. Blue eyes bore into his own, a look of fear coming over the Naruto. Sasuke smirked and licked his lips as his grip tightened. "Do you know what I do to people who piss me off?"

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke then lifted the blonde by the throat and slammed him back down on the wooden floor. Naruto made a pathetic noise, which Sasuke loved.

Before all the air was choked out of him, Naruto used his hands to punch Sasuke. A swift punch to his temple threw him off. The Uzumaki crawled backwards, holding his neck and gasping for air.

"What- the hell- man!" the Uzumaki gasped out. "It- w-was- only a –j-joke!"

"No one jokes like that with me!" Sasuke wanted to lunge at Naruto again, but felt that he had gotten his point.

"Stupid, fucking, asshole!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke once he regained his breath.

Okay, so maybe Naruto had not learned. He was thick headed after all.

Thankfully, the punch made Sasuke a tad dizzy. Therefore, he would not go at Naruto, not until the hawks stopped flying around his head.

The two sat in silence. Naruto regaining his ability to breathe and Sasuke waited until there were not three Naruto's before him.

"You've got to admit, I did good for the few minutes I had to set everything up." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. Did he not just choke the breath out of him a few minutes ago?

"If I knew you'd act like this I would have brought along my boxing gloves." Naruto smiled and chuckled, unaware of Sasuke's gaze.

"Fucking Idiot."

"Crazy Bastard."

For some reason, he was okay with the name-calling.

* * *

><p>"Saaauuukeeeee," Naruto whined. "I want ice-cream!"<p>

"Then get it yourself, stop clinging to me!"

The day was ending and Naruto had shown Sasuke around most parts of Konohagakure. The Uchiha had been shown the pond close to his house, the park that Naruto often went to play in (that earned him a title of childish moron), and the ramen shop Naruto ate, the barbeque grill restaurant, the shopping district, the school, and so on and so forth.

It was now getting dark and Sasuke was tired of walking everywhere in this town.

"You know what's funny? That was only half of Konoha!" The blonde grinned again and cackled evilly. "I'll show you the other half some other time IF you buy me ice-cream now."

Sasuke's entire being wanted to crush Naruto and his soul at that moment. However, seeing as Naruto had the keys to his house and knew the way back home from here, he would not be able to. Moreover, there were too many people around and hiding a body was not easy.

Instead, the Uchiha retorted with, "You sound like a whiny bitch. Shut up and I'll get you ice-cream."

"Yosh!" Naruto pumped his fist and led the way to a popular ice-cream parlor.

Sasuke hated the place already. He was not into sweet and ice cream was on the top in his "Things I Can't Stand" list. Though he would give anything to shut the blonde up.

Sasuke wait by Naruto to order, and as soon as he was finished picking out his ice cream Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"You don't want anything?"

"I don't like sweets."

"Really? That sucks. Do you want something else, like coffee or a fruit?"

"No coffee right now and only if they Have tomatoes."

"Wow Sasuke, you're stupid! Tomatoes aren't fruits!"

_I am going to smash your head into that damned glass. Repeatedly._

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

On their way out of the ice-cream shop someone calls Naruto's name. The two teens turn their heads down the street where someone was waving for them and running.

"Naruto!" A girl came running down and stopped in front of the blonde, short of breath. Naruto's face lifted and smiled so tenderly that it made Sasuke want to puke.

"Sorry, I just saw you exit the parlor and wanted to ask you something about Monday's assignment." The girl fixed herself and Sasuke was shocked.

Before him stood another teen with pale skin and a large forehead. From head to toe, she is enveloped in warm colors. Seriously, head to toe. Her hair was a bubble-gum pink that passed her shoulders and neared her backside. She wore a red dress with a soft pink edges and accents. Her sandals were even pink, along with her small purse.

Sasuke thought that Otokagure was weird, but this place takes the cake. People just dress weird.

The young Uchiha gave Naruto about two minutes to talk to the girl before he interrupted with a cough. He was bored, it was getting cold, and he wanted his bed.

Naruto and the girl turned, Naruto then blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, sorry!" Sasuke, this is the prettiest girl in the world, Haruno Sakura! Back off though, she's mine!" Naruto gave a cheesy grin and Sakura slapped his shoulder. When she took a good look at Sasuke something hit his stomach. In a bad way.

_Why do I feel like something bad will happen?_

When Sakura looked at Sasuke, she blushed and started to chuckle lowly.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, Naruto's friend from school, you are?" Her green eyes peered up at Sasuke. He could see the hearts and flowers in her gaze.

Apparently, Naruto could see it to, because he frowned. "This bastard's name in Uchiha Sasuke. He's Itachi's little brother, the bad ass."

"It's not nice to name call, Naruto." She glared at Naruto for a quick second. Ignoring Naruto's: "You do it all the time with Ino!"

"So you're the one we hear so much about, eh? Nice to meet you. I'm sure that everything Naruto has said about you isn't true." The girl blushed more and put out her hand hoping to get a handshake from Sasuke. Sasuke casted Naruto a quick glance before putting on a bored expression, he could feel Naruto's anger. Why didn't this girl? He ignored the hand.

"Sakura, this guy has a bad attitude. His royal-pain-in-the-ass doesn't like to be touched."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I'm heading home." Then he walked away from both Naruto and Sakura, hoping the blond would follow. It took a few minutes but Sasuke heard the heavy footsteps of Naruto running towards him. He smirked.

"Stupid prick! You don't even know the way."

"I could always ask. Isn't my dad like a famous cop here or something?"

"Yeah he is, he really works hard you know."

"Yeah, real hard." Sasuke sounded resentful.

"Hey, about Sakura…" Naruto started after a few moments of silence.

"Don't worry, not my type."

"Well… I just wanted to say that I like her."

Sasuke stopped and stared at Naruto. "So?" He asked, his voice coming out bored. The Uchiha watched as Naruto's face changed. He noted that it always does that. Naruto is the only one he knew that could go through so many emotions so quickly. Finally, Naruto fixed himself with a determined look.

"I am really serious about her."

"Is she serious about you?" Sasuke looked down at Naruto. He asked seriously.

Naruto blushed and the dying light hit him in a way that made him glow. For some reason Sasuke stopped breathing as he watched Naruto. The blonde idiot was completely adorable.

"I-I'm working on it!" he yelled and fists clenched at his sides. The scars on his cheeks looking like whisker marks as his face puffed out.

Sasuke simply bopped him on the head and chuckled.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>That's chapter two! Sorry that this is unbeta'd. Hope you like this chapter. Please Read and leave a review. I really want to know what you think!<p> 


End file.
